


recipe below (some ingredients missing)

by aldiara



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Baking, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Hijacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking helps Peeta remember some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recipe below (some ingredients missing)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Braids" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Peeta can feel them watching him all the time. They think he’s dangerous, a liability. They’re right.

They let him bake; there is that. His hands know what to do even if his brain’s a minefield of broken memories. He mixes ingredients, shapes dough into a braided loaf, and calms down, a little. 

He takes her the loaf when he’s done. Her eyes narrow at his approach. _Mutt! Traitor! Kill!_ , his brain screams. He tries to resist.

“I gave you bread once. Real or not real?”

The grey eyes soften, and for a moment she’s who she’s always been.

“Real.”


End file.
